The present invention relates to an engine device such as a diesel engine or the like having an exhaust gas manifold, and more particularly to an engine device which is provided with an air intake manifold, an exhaust gas manifold, a plurality of injectors for multiple cylinders, and a common rail feeding a fuel to each of the injectors.
Conventionally, there has been a technique in which a common rail is arranged just below an air intake manifold (an exhaust gas manifold), whereby it is possible to protect the common rail by the air intake manifold (the exhaust gas manifold) with respect to a drop of a tool or the like (patent document 1). Further, there has been known a technique in which a common rail is arranged just beside an air intake manifold, whereby it is possible to inhibit the common rail from being damaged by an over heat and it is possible to protect the common rail by an air intake inlet flange (refer to patent document 2).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 4074860    Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-92598
In the case that the common rail is arranged just below the air intake manifold, a fuel injection pipe communicating an injector with the common rail is formed long. Accordingly, it has been troublesome to process the fuel injection pipe or carry out an attaching and detaching work. In the case that the common rail is arranged just beside the air intake manifold, the common rail is supported to an outermost side portion of the engine. Accordingly, there is a problem that it tends to be damaged by a collision in a transverse direction. In the case that the common rail is arranged just above the air intake manifold, the common rail comes too close to the injector. Accordingly, there is a problem that the fuel injection pipe can not be easily installed or the like.